


My Sisters Boyfriend Was In My Room Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, a bit of protective louis, briefly, but not illegal, gemma and louis are dating, larry - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma leaves Louis alone with Harry for a night, and, you know what they say, when the cats away, the mice will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sisters Boyfriend Was In My Room Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm not sure how i feel about this, but my best friend said it was good and so, here you go.

harry had a crush on his sisters boyfriend. it was pathetic for harry to long after a guy, who was straight, and he knew it, but he couldn't help but be sucked in to those blue eyes and that sassy attitude of his. louis', Harrys sisters boyfriend, was the first guy harry ever liked. he was positive he was straight before louis, even had a few girlfriends, but since he met louis, just the thought of boobs makes him want to puke. even worse, the thought of louis holding boobs, his sisters boobs. gross. 

what made it worse was the fact that gemmas, harrys sisters, room was right next to harry, so he heard everything. everything. and even worse? harry would get aroused at the sound of louis' soft moans from next door. when louis spent the night, it usually ended in harry masturbating in the shower, replaying louis' moans over and over in his head on repeat until he came. 

now, harry lay in bed, waiting for the inevitable sounds that would be coming thought the walls soon. harrys mum was out of town, and she was often, and these were the nights louis slept over. and harry couldn't very well tell his mum, because she'd never believe him. in her eyes, gemma was a goody two shoes virgin that doesn't even know what a cock looks like. but she does, and she knows what louis' cock looks like. the thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

his door opens, revealing gemma wearing her coat and holding car keys, "I'm spending the night at my friends. louis is still here, but he's leaving in an hour. he left his keys at home, and has to wait until his mum gets off work" she informs him. he nods, and she leaves the room. he cant believe he's gonna be alone in the house for an entire hour with louis. he plans to lock himself in the room so he's not tempted to rip his clothes off and jump on him. but first he needed his favorite movie from downstairs, 'love, actually', and ice cream. ooh and popcorn.

he makes his way downstairs, to be greeted by louis and gemma making out at the door. harry watches for a moment, a unwelcome pang of jealousy hitting him, before he clears his throat. he knows his annoyance is clear on his face. louis and gemma look up, gemma blushes furiously and louis just smirks at harry. he rolls his eyes, and gemma bids the two good bye, before she's out the door, leaving the two boys standing at the door alone.

"just you and me now" louis smirks, eyes darkening a shade, but harry pretends not to notice. harry clears his throat nervously.

"actually, its just you. im getting a movie and some food, then locking myself in my room, so." harry informs him, making his way to the kitchen, and begins popping popcorn. he makes himself a bowl of ice cream, and then makes his way upstairs, two bowls and a movie in his hands.

after the movie when harry is sat in the dark attempting to fall asleep, harry hears the door creak, but he figures its his imagination and ignores it. there's no one in the house, louis left over an hour ago. its not until he feels a hand on his thigh underneath his duvet that he begins to freak out. 

"shh" he hears a voice hush him "just lay back and relax." louis' soft voice demands, running his hand a bit higher. louis? what was louis doing in harrys room at twelve at night, with his hand traveling up harrys leg, over his thigh, in between his legs and, oh. oh. harry almost jumps up and runs out of bed, but louis holds him down by grabbing his hips.

"don't move" he growls "or I'll tie you to the bed. don't test me" he demands. oh, harry thinks. louis' hand finds its way back to harrys now growing erection. harry doesn't attempt to move, not wanting to anger louis. his mind is fuzzy, and he's not thinking of precautions, or gemma, or the fact he's almost positive that louis is straight, he's not thinking at all any more because right now, louis' soft an warm hand is inside harrys boxers, stroking his now fully hard cock.

harry moans a bit, as louis' obviously skilled hands stroke and pull his cock slowly, and then fast, and then slow again, and then once again fast, in an endless torcher. every time harry comes close to his orgasm, louis speeds his movements up, stroking harry fast, and then when the younger lad is on the edge, louis' movements slow down. 

at this point, harry is a moaning mess, and when louis brings him to the edge, only to stop, for the fourth time, harry begins to get desperate, "louis" he half whines half moans "please" he begs. his eyes are screwed shut and his head is to one side. he feels like his whole body is on fire with need. 

"please what, harry?" louis asks, his voice filled with raw lust. lust for harry. the thought makes harry moan again. once again, harry can feel his impending orgasm, and he prepares himself for louis' torcher, denying him his orgasm. but this time, louis doesn't take him to the edge, instead he stops, stands up, and rids harry of his underwear, so his hard cock springs free, out in the open. 

harry realizes louis is also naked, and he's not sure when this had happened. maybe before harry realized he was in the the room? he doesn't know, but he doesn't give it much thought before louis is kneeling on the bed down in between harrys open legs. 

"now harry, unfortunately, i didn't bring lube. i had envisioned this night going a lot different, and thought i would be in somebody else's bed right now. but, thank god I'm in yours instead. anyways, we're gonna have to use spit, so its gonna hurt a bit." he warns. harry nods, and he cant help but feel a bit smug that louis prefers being in harrys bed to being in gemmas bed. he feels a pang of guilt for what he and louis are doing, but he doesn't dwell on the thought for to long, because soon there's an alien feeling of a finger inside of harry. 

harry groans in pain, and maybe a bit of pleasure, as louis moves his spit coated finger inside and out of harrys hole. when louis hits harrys prostate, harry moans extra loud. this is all new to him, he's never even had sex with a girl. he was a real and honest virgin, so these feelings were all in hyper drive. and louis notices this to.

"god harry. you're s'pretty and young. innocent little hazza" louis says, stroking harrys head of curls while adding another finger to his hole. harry can barely open his eyes, let alone respond to louis' comment, but he hears it, and he blushes like crazy at it. he's never found himself even the least bit attractive, having louis deny these thoughts makes him feel happy, and, quite frankly, loved. he knows louis doesn't love him, obviously. why would he? he has gemma. he's probably just using harry because gemma is gone for tonight, that makes more sense. 

when louis pulls out his fingers and positions his cock at harrys entrance, though, all his negative thoughts go down the drain, "ready?" louis says, a look between lustful and concerned. harry nods quickly, wanting louis inside of him already.

"yeah, yeah I'm ready." he answers when louis frowns at him. louis begins to push himself into harry, slowly. harry scrunches his eyes up and throws his head back, arching his body off the bed, "ow, fuck, lou" he whines in pain. louis reaches up and starts to stroke harrys hair.

"shh, i know, baby." he says softly, pushing in deeper. once he's balls deep in harry, he stops and watches as harry squirms beneath him at the feeling. it's so alien and foreign and strange, harry doesn't know what to think. will it stop hurting? he really hopes so, and he also really wishes louis brought that lube stuff, if it would've made this hurt less. 

"I'm gonna move okay" louis says. harry nods, but he honestly wants to scream 'no!' at the older boy. he knows he's overreacting. his friend, niall, talks about how great bum sex is all the time, how he loves it, so it must get better. 

and it does. eventually, louis is able to move a bit faster without harry crying out in pain, and his groans of pain, soon turn to moans of pleasure as louis speeds up the pace. once harry is on the edge, louis begins stroking his cock, which is kinda sensitive from all the orgasm denial, so when harry is finally allowed to come, it's mind blowing, and he spirals, letting out a cry as he does. louis is not far behind, letting out a moan of harrys name as he comes inside the younger lad. 

"fuck, harry" they lie down on the bed, and barely has time to catch their breaths when the door is thrown open, revealing a pissed off gemma and a shocked anne. louis and harry both bolt upright off the bed, despite how tired both boys are from their previous shanigans, and stare wide eyed at the entrance of harrys door.

"fuck" louis breaths, quickly throwing his clothes on, as harry does the same. anne and gemma sit and watch them, showing no privacy as they get changed. when both boys are decent, they look up again at the two standing there.

"harry?" anne says perplexed. she thought harry was as innocent as a flower, and now she sits here staring at him right after he's gotten deflowered, her mouth hung open in shock and surprise, maybe a bit of anger. gemma, on the other hand, looks like she's gone mental, rage and fury covering her face, as she grips the door handle so tight her knuckles are turning white.

"uhm," harry mumbles out, he looks back at louis, who looks just as shocked and disheveled as harry feels. they both stare at each other, before louis shrugs, and harry looks back at his mum "sorry?" he offers, and he can almost swear gemma is seconds away from murdering him. 

"sorry? you're fucking sorry? you've just fucked my boyfriend and you are saying sorry?" she screams, causing harry to flinch at her outburst. yep, she's angry alright "I'm gonna kill you i swear to god," she yells lunging at harry. harry shuts his eyes and waits for the impending hits coming from his sister, but they never come. he opens his eyes, and instead louis is in front of harry, holding gemmas hands. she looks at him with anger, but also there's sadness in her gaze. 

"two things. one, don't touch him, ever. i don't give a fuck if you're a girl, or his sister or whatever, don't fucking touch him," he growls at her, and both harry and gemma flinch at how cold his tone is, "second of all, we," he points between him and gemma "are over. i never truly liked you. in fact I'm very very gay. you were my ticket closer to harry. so thanks for that" he grins. 

gemma looks like she's ready to cry. harry knows he should hate louis for using his sister, but it's quite impossible to hate louis, in fact, he knows for sure he's gonna have to choose soon, his sister or his, what? boyfriend? he's not sure. his sister or his louis. and he knows exactly what the answer will be. 

"now, I'm leaving. harry, you staying or going?" louis asks, turning hopefully to harry. harry was eighteen, and he could legally leave if he'd like, but he knows he wont be allowed back in, and he's not sure he's ready to leave his family behind, and go do what? live with louis? no, he wasn't ready for that all.

but he loved louis, that he was certain, and he's not sure he can leave him behind either. so now comes time to choose. his family, that has raised him and always been there for him, or his louis, who used his sister to get close to him. 

at the end of the night harry finds himself in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he made the right decision. he feels like he's reading one of those choose your story books, diffrence is, in those, you could always go back and change his path, harrys made his decision, he's chosen his path, and this path he has to continue on. 

the door opens, and in pops a head, "are you alright, love?" the soft and soothing voice of louis fills the room. harry looks up at him, his hair is wet, and there's a towel hanging sexily off his hips. harry nods, checking him out not so subtly.

louis smirks and makes his way to the bed, before dropping the towel, "you like what you see?" he raises an eyebrow. harry blushes, but nods. louis' smirk widens, "really, why don't you show me how much you like it then?" and harry eager complies, taking louis into his hands. 

yeah, he definitely made the right choice.


End file.
